


a good morning

by christinefromsherwood



Series: 007 Fest 2019 [4]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, IDK what else to tell you, Multi, Polyamory, a lazy morning in bed, it is smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 10:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19665805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinefromsherwood/pseuds/christinefromsherwood
Summary: Her phone beeped. Once, and only once. Because Eve made her tired arm shoot out of the blankets and told it to shut the fuck up with an insistent clutch of fingers.Then she froze and waited, listening intently for any signs of stirring from beside her.Nothing.Good.They needed their sleep. Both of them, and she had forgotten to turn her alarm off when they went to bed the night before.Understandable, really.Eve gave a small smile and stretched, thinking of the lovely wet heat of slick bodies pressing close, fingers reaching deeper, and of gasping, hungry, seeking mouths.





	a good morning

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Table Fill: Fluff - Blankets
> 
> idk, it just sorta happened :D 
> 
> but it is fluffy as well… promise ;),  
> fair warning: you are about to read my very first smut, so it might not be as hot as the rating and subject matter suggests and as it seems to me, who’s venturing upon untested waters:D

Her phone beeped. Once, and only once. Because Eve made her tired arm shoot out of the blankets and told it to shut the fuck up with an insistent clutch of fingers.

Then she froze and waited, listening intently for any signs of stirring from beside her.

Nothing. 

Good.

They needed their sleep. Both of them, and she had forgotten to turn her alarm off when they went to bed the night before.

Understandable, really.

Eve gave a small smile and stretched, thinking of the lovely wet heat of slick bodies pressing close, fingers reaching deeper, and of gasping, hungry, seeking mouths.

Her clit warmed pleasantly at the reminder, and she reached one hand down her body to lay her palm over it, more for comfort than anything else.

Maddie and Severine needed their sleep. And she didn’t have to go in to work for once, and could afford to lie in bed with them, revelling in the scent of their blankets.

Maddie would most likely make them put all the linen in the wash as soon as they got up to eat (Severine couldn't stand the thought of crumbs in bed), but Eve enjoyed turning her head and pressing her nose into the corner of the blanket she was sure she used last night to wipe Severine’s cum.

It certainly smelled like her, deep and dark and sweet.

Her clit gave a sharp throb, and she felt heat start to trickle out of her cunt.

She had to work to keep her breathing steady when she pressed the heel of her palm against it and pushed down.

Eve didn’t want to wake them, they needed their slee-

A hand teasing trailingly up her thigh forced her eyes open and a harsh breath out of her mouth.

“You’re up early,” said Severine in a light tone, as she replaced Eve’s fingers on her cunt and dipped down to spread some of her slick over her lips.

Eve whimpered, and then shot her eyes worriedly to where she thought Madeleine was sleeping, only to find her already awake, watching them with her half-smile, one hand caressing, playing with her nipples.

She had the most gorgeous breasts, and Eve wanted her mouth on them. Now. Right now. Fuck-

“Good morning, love,” Maddie said, and Eve couldn’t answer her because just then, sweet lovely Severine pushed her tongue into her cunt, and Eve was shooting up, head thrown back and nails digging into the linen.

“G-aaah!”

She couldn’t speak, she could hardly breathe, Severine’s fingers were dancing around her clit, and Eve was trashing in the blankets now, digging in her heels, seeking more pleasure, more friction, more!

Through tear-filled eyes she saw as Madeleine raised herself on her hands and knees and, breasts swaying, crawled up the bed towards them.

She reached out her hand, blindly, and Maddie caught it and pressed her lips against Eve’s palm, and then her mouth was on Eve’s, bitter-sour-sweet from the night, and Eve plunged her tongue inside, and then Sev tapped on her clit and Eve was coming in shaking, shuddering spasms of honeyed bliss.

“Good morning,” she rasped out once she caught her breath.

When they rose, some thirty minutes later, they put all the linen in the wash, and ate toast and fruit at the breakfast table, and they took their time because it was their day off and they didn’t have anywhere else they needed to be.


End file.
